Fulton County, Georgia
Fulton County is a county in Georgia. The population of the county is 920,581, making it the most populous county in the state, and it is also the largest by area in North Georgia, beating out Floyd by 16 square miles. Major roads Interstate 20 Interstate 75 Interstate 85 Interstate 285 US Route 19 US Route 23 US Route 29 US Route 29 Alternate US Route 41 US Route 78 US Route 278 Georgia State Route 3 Georgia State Route 3 Connector Georgia State Route 6 Georgia State Route 8 Georgia State Route 9 Georgia State Route 10 Georgia State Route 13 Georgia State Route 14 Georgia State Route 14 Alternate Georgia State Route 14 Connector Georgia State Route 42 Georgia State Route 42 Connector Georgia State Route 42 Spur Georgia State Route 54 Georgia State Route 54 Connector Georgia State Route 70 Georgia State Route 74 Georgia State Route 92 Georgia State Route 120 Georgia State Route 138 Georgia State Route 139 Georgia State Route 140 Georgia State Route 141 Georgia State Route 154 Georgia State Route 154 Connector Georgia State Route 166 Georgia State Route 236 Georgia State Route 237 Georgia State Route 279 Georgia State Route 280 Georgia State Route 372 Georgia State Route 400 Geography Adjacent counties DeKalb County (east) Gwinnett County (east-northeast) Cherokee County (north) Forsyth County (northeast) Fayette County (south) Clayton County (southeast) Coweta County (southwest) Cobb County (west) Douglas County (west) Carroll County (west-southwest) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 43.50% Black or African American (400,452) 40.51% White (372,927) 7.73% Hispanic or Latino (71,160) 6.22% Asian (57,260) 2.04% Other (18,782) 15.7% (144,531) of Fulton County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Fulton County has the highest rates of Pokemon theft and murder in Georgia. The county reported 2,776 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 50.14 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Alpharetta - 57,551 Atlanta - 420,003 Chattahoochee Hills - 2,378 College Park - 13,942 East Point - 33,712 Fairburn - 12,950 Hapeville - 6,373 Johns Creek - 76,728 Milton - 32,661 Mountain Park - 547 Palmetto - 4,488 Roswell - 88,346 Sandy Springs - 93,853 Union City - 19,456 Unincorporated communities Arnold Mill Campbellton Hopewell Red Oak Rivertown Sandtown Shake Rag (partly in Forsyth County) Stonewall Climate Fun facts * Fulton County has a 7% total sales tax, including 4% state, 1% SPLOST, 1% homestead exemption, and 1% MARTA. Sales taxes apply through the entire county and its cities, except for Atlanta's additional 1% Municipal Option Sales Tax to fund capital improvements to its combined wastewater sewer systems (laying new pipes to separate storm sewers from sanitary sewers), and to its drinking water system. Fulton County has lowered its general fund millage rate by 26% over an eight-year period. * In 2006 a political firestorm broke out in Atlanta when State Senator Sam Zamarripa (Democrat from Atlanta) suggested that the cities in North Fulton be allowed to secede and form Milton County in exchange for Atlanta and Fulton County consolidating their governments into a new "Atlanta County". South Fulton residents were strongly opposed to Fulton County's possible future division. * The demographic make-up of Fulton County has changed considerably in recent decades. The northern portion of the county, a suburban area, is among the most affluent areas in the nation and is majority white. It was formerly a Republican stronghold, but has seen a shift toward the Democratic Party since the early 2010s. In 2018, Lucy McBath won the 6th Congressional District, the majority of which is in North Fulton. The central and southern portion of the county, which includes the city of Atlanta and its core satellite cities to the south, is overwhelmingly Democratic and majority black. It contains some of the poorest sections in the metropolitan area, but also has wealthy sections, particularly in Midtown Atlanta, many east Atlanta neighborhoods, and in the suburban neighborhoods along Cascade Road beyond I-285. Cascade Heights and Sandtown, located in the southwest region of Fulton County, are predominantly affluent African American in population. * At the beginning of 1932, as an austerity measure to save money during the Great Depression, Fulton County annexed Milton County to the north and Campbell County to the southwest, to centralize administration. That resulted in the current long shape of the county along 80 miles (130 km) of the Chattahoochee River. On May 9 of that year, neighboring Cobb County ceded the city of Roswell and lands lying east of Willeo Creek to Fulton County so that it would be more contiguous with the lands ceded from Milton County. * In addition to individual lynchings, during the Atlanta Race Riot of 1906, whites killed at least 25 blacks; the number may have been considerably higher. Two white persons died during the riot; one a woman who died of a heart attack. The violence affected black residential and business development in the city afterward, some of which has been maintained in county development. The Georgia legislature effectively completed disenfranchisement of blacks in 1908 constitutional amendments that raised barriers to voter registration and voting, excluding them from the political system. * Mountain Park is essentially an eclectic neighborhood, and is designated a wildlife refuge. There is no zoning for commercial or business uses, only residential. Category:Georgia Counties